Rojo, Dorado y Plateado
by LiberaeMentis
Summary: Navidad en Hogwarts. Un Profesor y una alumna comparten más que opiniones en la puerta de un despacho. SS/HG. Creado para el concurso del grupo Historias que nunca sucedieron.


_Rojo, dorado y plateado_

Odiaba la navidad. Más aún, la detestaba. Esos niñatos hormonados corriendo de acá para allá durante todo el día, la decoración que hacía que le dieran arcadas, el viejo loco de Dumbledore dándole instrucciones sobre "socializar" con los estudiantes, esos odios villancicos. Odiaba todo. El rojo. El Dorado. Solamente le agradaba el plateado, por su casa.

Se encontraban a Diciembre, y seguía sin saber cómo demonios había sobrevivido a la guerra. Oh, espera, si lo sabía. La insufrible sabelotodo. Había jurado que, después de darle sus recuerdos a Potter, los tres se habían marchado de la Casa de los Gritos. Pues no, esa insufrible se había quedado, y si con eso no alcanzaba, lo había ayudado. Sabía que le debía un favor. No. Le debía la vida. Aunque ella se había apropiado de su alma hacía tiempo.

_El por qué lo había salvado llevaba consumiéndolo durante varios meses. Él nunca había sido precisamente agradable con ella. Le decía insufrible sabelotodo, sabiendo que no era así. Podía ser un poco vanidosa con sus conocimientos, pero nunca insufrible. Todavía recordaba cuando en su cuarto año, con el incidente de sus dientes. No se sintió bien por decirle lo que le dijo, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para mantener su fachada de mala persona. _

_Cuando Granger le pidió clases particulares de pociones, él se sorprendió bastante. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta y se levantó de su silla para ver quién era. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Granger._

_- Señorita Granger, me sorprende verla aquí. Pase._

_- Buenos Días Profesor. Gracias._

_- Aún no me las dé Granger. Primero veamos lo que necesita._

_- Pues verá, Profesor, yo estoy interesada en seguir la carrera de medimagia y una de las materias obligatorias es pociones._

_- No veo que pinto yo en todo esto señorita Granger._

_- Me gustaría que fuera mi tutor, Profesor. Que me diera clases particulares._

_Se extrañó mucho de la solicitud, y se quedó callado un rato. Él lo entendía perfectamente. La chica tenía talento para ese tipo de trabajo. Era dedicada, inteligente, atenta. Tenía lo que había que tener. Aun así, no procesaba el hecho de que ella, por voluntad propia, quiera pasar más tiempo con alguien como él. Después de meditarlo, finalmente decidió darle una oportunidad._

_- No suelo concederle ese privilegio a nadie, señorita Granger. Pero creo que con usted puedo hacer una excepción. Mis condiciones son simples: hará lo que yo le diga y no cuestionará mis métodos. Nuestros horarios serán después del almuerzo hasta la hora que yo le indique. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- ¡Sí Señor! – respondió ella sumamente feliz._

_- Bueno, en ese caso, puede retirarse._

_- Muchas gracias Profesor – dijo y cerró la puerta tras ella._

_Todo comenzó con esas clases. Esa niña lo traía de los pelos. Aunque, él no lo quisiera, tenía que reconocer que la señorita Granger tenía de niña lo que Wesley de inteligente. No es que él haya querido, por supuesto, mirar discretamente desde su escritorio cuando ella hacía sus pociones, sus delicadas y dulces curvas. Después, claro, automáticamente retiraba la mirada recriminándose que eso estaba mal._

_El esperaba con todas sus ganas que ella le recriminara algo, pues varias veces lo había pillado in fraganti viendo ese par de maravillas de la creación. Que le gritara, que le dijera que era un degenerado y un pervertido, pero no. Ella solo sonreía y se sonrojaba._

_Uno de sus roces fue durante una clase. Él le estaba explicando cómo cortar correctamente uno de los ingredientes, y se lastimó el dedo con el cuchillo. Sangraba bastante el desgraciado. Entonces ella literalmente corrió hasta el armario y le consiguió una poción cicatrizante. Realizó sobre su mano conjuros de sanación, y una vez finalizados estos, le aplicó la poción. Luego transfiguró un pedazo de su jersey a una curita. Se la colocó y zas, asunto terminado. No podía negar que había disfrutado del tacto sedoso de aquella joven sobre sus maltratadas manos. Claro que eso, nunca se lo diría. _

_Hubo una semana donde no pudieron tener sus clases, porque ella se encontraba con muchos exámenes, y le había pedido esos días. El aceptó, siempre y cuando recuperaran lo perdido en tiempo récord._

_Esa semana fue la peor de su vida. No porque se hubiera lesionado, o sufrido algún incidente con los ineptos de sus estudiantes, sino porque se dio cuenta cuánto la necesitaba. Necesitaba a Hermione. Sus comentarios cargados de afecto mal disimulado, su aroma que impregna la habitación cada vez que entra, su presencia tan reconfortante…_

_Un momento ¿Desde cuándo él halaga a Granger? ¿Desde cuándo le dice Hermione? Debía de estar muy mal…_

_Varias veces la había visto en la biblioteca, tan concentrada estudiando. Siempre iba, porque necesitaba un libro, o simplemente verla. _

Y aquí se encontraba él, deambulando por el castillo, observando a los estudiantes eufóricos y sus planes de qué iban a hacer en sus vacaciones. Cierto, las vacaciones de invierno.

Sintió un profundo malestar en el pecho. Se había olvidado de eso. No la vería durante las vacaciones. Se deprimió demasiado y decidió regresas a sus cómodas y solitarias mazmorras.

En eso, una alegre castaña se dirigía corriendo muy feliz hacia las mazmorras de cierto profesor. Quería contarle que se iba a quedar en el castillo durante las vacaciones para poder avanzar con sus estudios. Aunque bien ella sabía que sus motivos eran otros.

_Ese hombre la traía de cabeza. Ya antes de la guerra tenía algo que le atraía. Ese porte misterioso, esa aura que imponía respeto. No hacía falta nombrar su tan destacable inteligencia y astucia. Ella no terminó de creer que había matado a Dumbledore así como así. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Desde que supo que no era un asesino de sangre fría su "atracción", por llamar sus sentimientos de algún modo, terminaron de confirmarse._

_Desde hacía un tiempo había decidido ser medimaga. Le encantaba mucho ayudar a la gente. Cuando revisó las materias obligatorias, se encontró con que pociones era obligatoria. Perfecto, pensó. A ella le encantaban las pociones._

_Siguió leyendo la información. Recomendaban que para llevarla materia se tuviera un tutor, de ser posible el mismo que lleva la materia._

_El día que fue hasta el despacho de Snape, fue el día con el que más valor Gryffindor se armó. Toco lento, suave. Él no tardó mucho en abrirle._

_- Señorita Granger, me sorprende verla aquí. Pase._

_- Buenos Días Profesor. Gracias._

_- Aún no me las dé Granger. Primero veamos lo que necesita._

_- Pues verá, Profesor, yo estoy interesada en seguir la carrera de medimagia y una de las materias obligatorias es pociones._

_- No veo que pinto yo en todo esto señorita Granger._

_- Me gustaría que fuera mi tutor, Profesor. Que me diera clases particulares._

_Snape se quedó callado un rato. Eso la asustó un poco._

_- No suelo concederle ese privilegio a nadie, señorita Granger. Pero creo que con usted puedo hacer una excepción. Mis condiciones son simples: hará lo que yo le diga y no cuestionará mis métodos. Nuestros horarios serán después del almuerzo hasta la hora que yo le indique. ¿De acuerdo?_

_- ¡Sí Señor! – respondió ella sumamente feliz._

_- Bueno, en ese caso, puede retirarse._

_- Muchas gracias Profesor – dijo y cerró la puerta tras ella._

_El resto del día se lo pasó bastante feliz._

_Todo comenzó con las clases. Ella notaba perfectamente esas miradas que le dirigía, y no podía evitar sonrojarse y sonreír. Le gustaba pensar que le importaba. _

_Hubo una semana donde ellos no pudieron tener sus clases. Ella le había pedido que esa semana no las tuviera, ya que tenía muchos exámenes encima. Él aceptó, y ella le extrañó muchísimo._

Tocó suavemente la puerta, esperando respuesta.

El recién había llegado a sus queridas mazmorras cuando sintió un leve golpeteo en la puerta. Por como sonaba, sabía que era ella. _Hermione…_

_-_ Pase – dijo él, aun sentado en su escritorio.

- Buenas tardes Profesor.

- Buenas tardes Granger. ¿Qué desea?

- Bueno, quería comentarle que voy a pasar mis vacaciones de invierno en el castillo, así podríamos continuar con los estudios.

Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de emoción de la silla.

- Me parece una muy buena decisión. Ahora que no tendrá clase, podemos tomar nuestras clases por la tarde y la noche. ¿Le parece bien?

- Muy bien Señor, de hecho.

- Excelente. ¿Necesita otra cosa?

- No Profesor, muchas gracias. Hasta luego – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y salió por donde llegó.

Espera un momento, ¿desde cuándo Hermione Granger le dedicaba tiernas sonrisas? Definitivamente, pronto terminaría en San Mungo.

Al cabo de un rato decidió salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines de Hogwarts, también decorados navideñamente. Había flores desparramadas por todos lados, de los colores rojo, dorado y plateado. Nuevamente, solo se alegró del plateado.

Dumbledore había vuelto loco a todo el colegio. Se le había ocurrido la idea de un baile de máscaras por navidad. Al viejo se le acababan las ideas. Pero confiaba que lo había hecho con la intención de animar los aires. Todos estaban melancólicos después de la guerra.

Asumió que debía prepararse un mínimo para acudir a aquel "encuentro", por así decirlo. Se duchó, colocó una túnica de gala con su máscara, y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Del otro lado del castillo, una castaña debatía qué vestido usar para el baile. Estaba entre dos opciones: un vestido color esmeralda, con corte de princesa, escote en V, con volados y un bordado de lentejuelas. Por otro lado, tenía un vestido dorado con corte princesa de una sola manga, con una cascada de volados que llegaba hasta el suelo. Finalmente, se decidió por el vestido color esmeralda. _Le gustará a él_ – pensó. Terminó de maquillarse, se colocó su máscara y se fue al Gran Comedor. Antes de salir, se llevó consigo su paquete especial, para una persona especial.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, se encontraba parejas de sus alumnos besándose poco decorosamente. Se imaginó instantáneamente a Hermione con el de esa forma.

_Espera un momento, ¿qué estoy pensado? Debo ir urgentemente a San Mungo para que me revisen._

Luego de disipar esos pensamientos, siguió caminando, hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor, adornado como en la mañana. Esparcidas por todos lados como en el jardín, se encontraban flores rojas, doradas y plateadas. Las cuatro grandes mesas estaban (posiblemente) transfiguradas en varias mesas pequeñas con sus sillas. En las paredes, colocadas simétricamente, diversas decoraciones de la ocasión. En casi todas las puertas estaba colocado un muérdago, decorado con un pequeño lazo rojo.

Decidió quedarse un rato parado a la par de Dumbledore y Minerva, que charlaban animadamente. Pensaba que no debería faltar mucho para la cena. Entonces la vio.

La reconocería a distancia, incluso con máscara. Llevaba un hermoso vestido esmeralda y el pelo recogido en un perfecto rodete, con mechones sueltos cayéndole por la cara. _Preciosa_.

Caminó hacia donde estaba ella para saludarla, pero antes de llegar, Dumbledore anunció que la cena estaba servida en las mesas. Entonces vio cómo se dirigía hacia donde estaban Lovegood, Longbottom, los dos Weasley y Potter.

La cena pasó sin más interrupciones. Luego vino el baile. Vio cómo _su_ castaña se quedaba sola en la mesa mientras Potter con Weasley mujer, Lovegood y Longbottom y Weasley hombre con Brown se levantaban de la mesa para ir a bailar. Una canción lenta. Pensó que era el mejor momento para actuar, y se acercó a la mesa.

- Señorita Granger, ¿me concede el honor de bailar con usted esta pieza?

Vio como ella se sonrojaba y le sonreía. Al parecer lo había reconocido.

- Será todo un honor, Señor.

La levantó de la mano como todo un caballero, la guio hasta la pista y comenzaron a bailar. No quería ser vanidoso, pero era un gran bailarín. Ella no se quedaba atrás. Entre los dos hacían una hermosa dupla de baile. Tanto él como ella estaban muy divertidos. Todo el mundo los miraba, y por lo visto no lograban descifrar quienes eran. Después de bailar un par de canciones, él decidió que era el momento de darle una sorpresa que tenía planeada.

- Señorita Granger, ¿me acompañaría un momento a mi despacho? Necesito mostrarle una cosa.

- Con mucho gusto Señor.

Y así, bajo la mirada de un anciano de ojos azules, salieron del Gran Comedor.

El trayecto hasta su despacho no fue nada incómodo. Parecía que ambos disfrutaban de su silencio mutuo. Antes de llegar, él notó que sobre su puerta había un muérdago. Al parecer ella también lo notó, porque se sonrojó cual tomate. Finalmente, llegaron a la dichosa puerta, y él habló.

- Señorita Granger, ¿podría esperarme un momento aquí?

- Sí, no hay problema Señor.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras él buscaba su sorpresa en su despacho. Finalmente la encontró: un hermoso collar esmeralda con detalles en plata, con forma de una serpiente. _Muy Slytherin_ – pensó él – _pero creo que le gustará._

Lo agarró y volvió hacia la puerta, donde Hermione aguardaba. Se armó de un valor característico de un Gryffindor, y habló:

- Feliz Navidad, señorita Granger – dijo, y le extendió el paquete. A Hermione se le abrieron los ojos como platos y se sonrojó significativamente. Desenvolvió el regalo, y se quedó en shock.

Severus estaba asustado. No sabía que podría pensar ella. Ya se relajó cuando ella pronunció un débil _gracias. _Pero al parecer, la chica tenía más para decirle.

- Profesor, yo también tengo algo para usted – él se sorprendió mucho, pues no esperaba nada. Él no era de recibir regalos. Vio como la chica buscaba en uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su vestido, y retiraba un muy pequeño paquete. Con un movimiento ágil de su varita, ya tenía un tamaño normal.

Ella se lo entregó y él lo abrió. Lo dejó sin palabras. Un caldero de latón con sus iniciales grabadas, adornado con un moño. También había un par de elementos para hacer pociones y unos cuantos cuchillos. Se quedó sin palabras. Entonces la miró.

Hermione también lo estaba mirando. Y ella lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo tierno, lleno de mucho cariño. Ella lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó a ella. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Duraron uno o dos minutos de esa manera. Fue cuando ella lo soltó lentamente, solo para mirar a sus ojos e ir acortando la distancia muy despacio, para luego unir sus labios con los de él.

En un primer momento él pensó en apartarla, gritarle que estaba loca y quitarle todos los puntos de su casa. Pero esos labios tan perfectos que ella poseía lo ataron como si fuera una droga. Una tan potente, que no se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó a responder el beso. De un momento a otro, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar al Templo de la Felicidad, y ella gustosa le dio la llave. Él no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, tal vez segundos, minutos, horas, eternidades. Él nunca los supo. Sólo sabía que él era un esclavo y ella era su ama. Luego de un tiempo, él volvió a la cruel realidad, en la cual ya era tarde y ella debía volver a su torre. Se separó de ella lentamente, y habló.

- Ya es tarde señorita Granger. Debe volver a su torre – él pudo notar en su cara un poco de desilusión, pero aun así le dirigió una perfecta sonrisa.

- Si, es posible. Que descanse, Profesor – se aceró a él depositó un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios. Y se retiró de la puerta del despacho muy lentamente.

- No se olvide Granger, que la espero mañana a las cuatro.

Vio como ella se giraba un poco y le sonreía añadiendo:

- Me sería imposible olvidarlo, Profesor – y se fue caminando.


End file.
